For You I Will
by C00kies.AND.CreAm
Summary: What happens when Tsuna's car breaks down- again? YAOI/4827/slight 8059/ONESHOT


**Hey hey people!! This is my new fic. :D I hope you guys like it! :DD **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. SADLY. :(**

**Warnings: BoyxBoy, YAOI, Kissing but NO LEMON and the wonderful-ness of 4827 ;)**

**THIS IS THE EDITED VERSION. THX SHIROI FOR POINTING OUT THE MISTAKES. :D  
**

**

* * *

**Tsuna drove his car happily down the street. His car hadn't broken down in a while, which was surprising, for a person like him. The car rumbled down the street, passing the local park when suddenly, it slowed to a stop. Smoke floated up from the hood and Tsuna could feel his whole car practically… fall apart.

"Oh God. Not again!" He muttered, totally frustrated. He got out of the car and miraculously, found himself just outside Spanner's house.

* * *

"Spanner-san! I need you to repair my car again! Gomenasai!" Tsuna yelled into the dusty garage/workplace where Spanner resided.

" Hai, hai. Vongola." Spanner muttered lazily, pulling on his gloves.

"Arigato, Spanner-san!" Tsuna said happily, flashing him one of his grins. Spanner started. His cheeks grew warm and his heart skipped a beat.

Spanner had started to have feelings for Tsuna when they first met, which was about a year ago. Although Spanner was the sort of person who would confess early, Tsuna was different. First, Tsuna was a guy. And second, Tsuna was different, in many _many _ways.

Tsuna watched as Spanner started to work on his car. Spanner popped open the hood, smoke immediately piling out of it. He watched as Spanner coughed lightly, trying to wave the smoke away.

It had become almost like a habit now. Tsuna would always find himself staring at Spanner, admiring the way that he moved while he was fixing the car. Spanner had a few habits, Tsuna found out. He found out that Spanner liked to switch the lollipop in his mouth from one side to the other while he was working, and he would scratch his head when he was thinking…

Spanner was just too cute. Tsuna thought.

"…so I will have to work on it overnight. Vongola?" Spanner asked. Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts and blushed furiously.

"G-Gomen, Spanner-san. What did you say? I was…thinking about something." Tsuna spluttered out.

"I said, your car's battery needs to be replaced. Also, there is a huge dent on your bumper, so I need to work on it overnight," Spanner said, pulling his work gloves off.

"Oh-Okay, Spanner-san. I'll come back tomorrow. Thank you!" Tsuna said happily. He waved goodbye and turned around, ready to walk out of the garage when Spanner called out to him.

"Stay here while I work. It gets lonely in here sometimes you know. With only mini Mosca here as company." Spanner said when Tsuna had turned back around. Spanner leaned against Tsuna's beat up car, crossing his arms as he waited for Tsuna's answer.

* * *

"Hayato…?" A confused Yamamoto asked his lover hesitantly. The silver-haired boy looked worried.

"Juudaime… He hasn't come home yet. I went over there to check on him and _he isn't home yet_!" Gokudera yelled out the last bit, feeling terribly flustered.

Yamamoto rubbed the back of his head nervously. He knew Gokudera's concern for Tsuna all too well. After all, they spend almost all their time with each other nowadays.

"Maa, his car probably broke down again. He should be at Spanner-san's place then," Yamamoto told the younger boy reassuringly.

"That Spanner…" Gokudera muttered, a suspicious glint appearing in his eyes.

"H-Hayato..?"

"I WILL KILL HIM IF HE DOES ANYTHING TO THE JUUDAIME!"

"Ha-Hayato…"

"Let's go, Takeshi!"

"Ha-Hai…"

* * *

"Ah, okay, Spanner-san," Tsuna said happily. He heart had leapt with joy when Spanner had asked him to stay. He blushed darkly and took a seat beside Mini Mosca.

Said robot turned his head to face Tsuna. It emitted the familiar '_whiir'_ sound and produced a lollipop for Tsuna.

Tsuna's cheeks turned pink. "Ah, arigato, Mini Mosca," he said to the small robot, plucking the pink lollipop out from its hollow finger.

Spanner chuckled while Tsuna was sucking on the strawberry flavoured lollipop. The smaller of the two was blushing as he licked the lollipop tentatively, catching Spanner staring at him.

"Sp-Spanner-san! Aren't you supposed to be _working_? Spanner-san!" Tsuna whined.

Spanner walked over to Tsuna, pushing Mini Mosca out of the way. He sat down next to Tsuna and sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Vongola," Spanner started. Tsuna straightened immediately, feeling the air between the two tense dramatically.

"Tsuna, you know that I…" Spanner said softly. "You know that I really..." He sighed again and stood up. "Nevermind."

"Bu-But, Spanner-san! Don't just stop in the middle of a sentence!" Tsuna whined again.

Spanner smirked at Tsuna, pushing the lollipop to the other side of his mouth with his tongue.

"You really wanna know?"

"H-Hai."

"Sure?"

"Spanner-san!"

"Sure sure?"

"Spanner-san…"

Spanner finally stopped teasing the young Vongola and crouched down to put his face close to Tsuna's. The engineer placed his hands flat against the wall on either side of the smaller boy's head. Spanner leaned even closer to the small boy, their lips only hair's breath away. Tsuna could feel Spanner's breath on his face, and he could also feel the heat that radiated from the older man's body.

"Tsuna…" Spanner sighed, and planted his lips on the Vongola's.

Tsuna yelped softly into Spanner's mouth. He had expected Spanner to kiss him, but it was still too sudden for him.

Spanner pressed closer to the small body beneath him, moving his lips against Tsuna's in an attempt to get a reaction out of him. It took a while for Tsuna to finally respond and kiss back.

Their lips moved smoothly against each other's and Spanner, being the more experienced one, took control of the kiss and pried Tsuna's lips apart with his own. He slipped his tongue into the smaller's mouth, running his tongue along the small teeth.

A moan rumbled deep within Tsuna's chest. He wrapped his arms around Spanner's tattooed neck, desperately trying to press their bodies closer together.

"Tsuna, I can't breathe," Spanner gasped out.

Tsuna looked down at his arms and blushed. Apparently, his arms had been tightening around Spanner's neck while they had been kissing.

"G-Gomen, Spanner-san," Tsuna muttered and unwrapped his arms from Spanner's neck. Almost immediately, he missed the feeling of having Spanner close to him.

Spanner smirked, kissing Tsuna again. He could never get enough of the younger boy's soft pink lips. They seemed so alluring and…just kissable.

Tsuna moaned, his arms coming up around Spanner's neck into another tight hold. The technician nipped at Tsuna's small lips, sucking on the younger boy's already swollen bottom lip.

"Spanner-san! Have you seen the Juudai— Eh??!" A loud yell interrupted them. Tsuna looked over Spanner's shoulder to find Gokudera at the entrance of the garage. The silver-haired boy was gaping, mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Hiii~! Gokudera-kun?! What—," Tsuna stuttered pathetically. How could he explain this? What would Gokudera do? Various other questions were running through Tsuna's head.

"Ah! Spanner-san, Tsuna-san! You guys are together? Sug-ee!" Yamamoto's voice came next. He appeared beside Gokudera, wrapping his arm around Gokudera's waist.

"Well, now do we still have to keep our relationship a secret, Hayato?" Yamamoto asked Gokudera. Before Gokudera could reply, the baseball player swooped down to give him a kiss.

"Hiii~!" Tsuna shrieked. He wiggled out of Spanner's hold and stood up, pointing his finger at the other two.

"You—you guys are together? HIII~!" Tsuna shouted again, his face burning.

"Yeah! We were worried about your reaction about us being gay, but I guess you won't mind since you _are_ gay, right?" Yamamoto grinned.

"Grr.. Takeshi…" Gokudera growled out.

"So, you is the seme?" Spanner asked as innocent as ever.

"That would be me!" Yamamoto replied, making a deep blush appear on Gokudera's face.

"Baseball-nut! You're gonna get it when we go home!"

"Oh, you mean when we're having sex?"

"B-Bakayarou! Don't talk like that!"

As they were bickering, Tsuna was standing there helplessly. Never would he have thought that his two best friends – and Guardians – were in a relationship, especially since they appeared to hate each other so much.

Suddenly, Tsuna felt thick arms wrap around his waist.

"E-Eh?!" The young boy yelped in surprise.

"How about we get back to fixing your car, hm, Tsuna?" Spanner whispered in Tsuna's ear seductively.

"Spanner-sa—Oh…" Tsuna gasped out. Spanner continued to lick and nip at Tsuna's ear as the young Vongola squirmed in the engineer's tight grip.

"Spanner! What are you doing to the Juudaime?!"

"Hayato…"

"Take your hands off him!!"

"Hayato, they seem to be having fun, so let's go home. Hm?"

"Bu-But—"

"We can have our own _fun_ too!"

"No! Wait! No!!!" Gokudera screamed as he was dragged away from his Juudaime, failing to rescue him from the clutches of Spanner-san.

* * *

**YAY! I'm done! YOSHA~! **

**Hope you guys like it! (Especially Shiroi and KUPO-CHAN!) **

**R&R PLEASE! TT_TT**


End file.
